Expectations
by ReDandCaKe
Summary: Orihime is a nurse at a mental hospital. On her way to work she meets a stranger on the bus. On the very same day she meets a new patient who attempted to kill himself. He is released from the hospital and Orihime tries to find out the connection with the stranger and new patient


Chapter One

The walls leak black, it was as if they were crying. The light flicker. The floors creak. The sensation of curiosity ring around me. I look at the closed door. Something was behind it. I want to open it. But I am in fear of whats behind the wooden door. I shouldn't expect anyone. But I do expect anything. I stare, about to touch the door handle my finger tips turn red from the freezing aora given. I bite my lip in anticipation. My skin shrivels. My back aches from all of the sensations running into my spine.

FEAR

Before I even touch the door I awake. My breath is heavy and I feel as if I am going into shock. I lay in the dark room so terrified I can't even move. I try and keept my breath even. I feel slight tingles everywhere. Black circles for eyes, Triangles for teeth, and a sharp claw attack me. I jump up to my alarm clock. "Ahh!" I screamed as i jumped out of bed. I had to start work very soon. I decided not to bathe since I was running low on time. I put on white stocking with my blue lolita dress with a white hem. My shoes were blue with inch heels. I head out the door with my hair swept back and bangs swept to the side. My blue pins holding them.

I get on the bus and sit down next to a white haired stranger. He was looking at the daily news paper. "There has been a murder." He whisperes. I turn to look at him. "Is that so?" I say. "Yup, a huge fire has happend." He fold the page going to the back side. I didn't reply to him because how akward I felt at the time. I hated talking to strangers. I liked to get on the bus alone beacuse I expect to have it quiet and time to think to myself. I looked over at the strange man next to me. He didn't want to show his face. I grown suspicous. I known to keep on high alert now. I switched sides on my purse so he wouldn't be able to grab it.

He chuckled to himself. "I am not a purse snatcher. The reason why I don't want anyone to see my face is because I may freak people out." He whispered. I grab my orange hair and pull it over my shoulder. "What would freak everyone out?" He chuckled to himself. He was wearing black gloves, sunglasses, a hat, and a heavy jacket. No skin seemed to be showing. "Well, lets just say I have, unhuman elements on my face." He chuckled wicked like.

"Can you show me?" He stopped laughing. He kept shut for a good minute or two. "No, but one day you'll see it. Then wish you never had." I felt more uncomfterble now. "O-ok." I quivered a bit in my seat.

"My name is Orihime, whats yours?" He didn't face me at all. "I don't have one. But you can call me what you please." I started to feel fear. The bus stopped, I felt relief to see it was my stop. "Good-bye Stranger-kun." I said waving him off as I left him.

I walked a few blocks down to my work place. I worked at a hospital. I had one new patient today. Maybe they are nice. I loved taking care of the older people that were good at taking care of themselves. Sadly I don't like whiping asses. "Hello Rangiku!" I smiled as chaning into my uniform. White knee low dress with tights and white shoes and a paper hat. "Hello Orihime. You're new patient is feisty one. He is really young too. He is just my type." Rangiku said while showing her shoulder and pulling her dress up to her thigh. I laughed knowing what she ment.

I grabbed my clipboard to see what I had to do today. I had to feed breakfast to the new guy. "Hey Tatsuki." I said while walking past. She waved at me running down the hall. I bumped into Renji by accident. "Oh, sorry Renji!" I said with a slight blush on my face. He looked down at me and sighed then quickly walked away in a hurry. Ever since our little 'Christmas Party' he rarley talkes to me. I was to drunk to remember what the hell happend.

I walked into the patients room. His name was Ichigo Kurosaki. "Hello, I will be you're nurse while you are here." I said with a smile. He was put in restraignts. "Hi, name is Ichigo Kurosaki. Pleasure to meet you." He said. I felt my heart flutter. He had vibrant orange hair dark cocoa eyes and smooth tan skin. "Um, I am supposed to get you breakfast. Would you like bacon or sausage for your meat choices?" I asked him 'oh man I want some of you sausage Kurosaki kun.' I thought to myself in awe. "Bacon." "Eggs or hashbrowns?" 'Man, i'll lend you my eggs.' I thought. "Hashbrowns please." I checked that down. "Toast?" I asked. He nodded yes. "Would you like Orange juice, coffee, or water sir?" "Orange juice please." He said. I bowed then walked out the door as fast as I possibly could.

Rangiku was standing right there. "Well? What did I tell you?" She smiled with one hand on the wall. I blushed like a little girl. "You were right, why is he in restraints?" She smiled. "I put him in those restraints in case you wanted to ride him and he reffuses, gag is in my locker, here is the key if you need it." She whispered in my ear. I turned hot red. "No!" I yelled while pushing her away from me. My hands trembled.

I can't imagine doing that to him. I ran to the kitchen giving the cook the order. After they were done cooking I went back to Ichigo to give him his breakfast. I had to take the restraints off of him. "I'm sorry for the woman who did that to you. She is very crude." I explaind to him while he ate. "Its fine don't worry about it, thank you for the meal, I was starving." He said. "So how'd you get in here?" I asked. "Well, this is a mental hospital, what do you think?" He said. It took me by suprise. "Well, there is an endless list of possiblities." I said. He took a sip of his Orange juice and sighed. "tried to burn down my apartment." He said. I almost let a gasp let out.

That what must've been what Stranger kun said. "This morning?" I questioned him. "No, more like a week ago. I was arrested then I told them why." I gave him a look that gave away my question. "I was going to burn myself in the fire, suicide Orihime." This time I narrowed my eyebrows. "Why is that?" I pulled my seat closer to the bed. Ichigo looked out the window. "I had somthing evil inside of me I had to get rid of. When I looked in a mirror I seen his reflection. Not mine. I was told to burn alive to get rid of him for good but then the woman next to me called the cops. It was at Wind Village Apartment."

I jumped out of the chair. "I live there! I live in C15!" I yelled. I stood there like a jackass and sat myself back down. "Sorry." I said in shame.

"Its fine, I thought you looked framiliar." He said with a smile. I told him goodbye and left the room. All I did was serve food. But why'd that guy said a fire happend today when it happend a week ago? That man is weird.

I left work at nine. There was the bus stop, last buses for the day. I got on looking for the man. He wasnt there. Of course not. I sat down quietly looking out the window on my way home. I got in the door ripping my shoes off along with my coat. I put my hair up in a bun and started dinner. I took my bath and went right to bed. I had to work early tomorrow.

The ceiling was dripping water. It dripped onto my face. I swiped it off with my hand I looked down to see it was a black substance. I walked out from what ever was leaking. I walk in to a hallway. I was wearing my nurse uniform. It was dirty. Stained with blood and dirt. I hear a sound of water dripping echoing through out the halls. I slowley walk down the dirty hallway.

In the middle of me walking, the lights behind me shut down one by one. I look to see a tall figure. I was in fear. I started to run as the shadow caught up to me. I run into a small closet and hid under a small table that had a cabinent under it. I crawled in and closed the door slowley and quietly. I look through a crack of the door. I see the closet door open. A black liquid running down the figure.

He stummbles around. As he gets closer I cover my mouth and try to quiet my breathing. My heart was racing. He stands right infront of the table. I keep my head turned so I didn't havve to see him coming near me. When the cabinet doors opened I awoken. I deeply breathed in the air around me.

I was covered in sweat. My hands shaky. The birds chirping happily. I got in the shower, ate some toast with eggs and drunk some tea. I got dressed then headed to the bus stop. I seen the man sitting there from yesterday. Reading a new paper today too. "Hello, nice to see you again." He said as I sat next to him. "Hello." I said looking at my wrist watch. "There will be lust, then, murder." He whispered to himself.

"What?" I asked him. "Nothing, sorry I always talk to myself." I nodded then looked out the window. 'Weird.' I thought to myself. A few days pass by exactly the same. Friday was here. I got on the bus seeing the strange man was not there. I went to work and seen that Ichigo Kurosaki was realeased. I felt a bit sad but its nice to know he went back to feeling like everything was fine I suppose. I had to work night shift since Tatsuki was not there.

I was folding some of the cleaned sheets. After that I could head home. I seen that I had to walk home tonight. It began to rain, how fucking lucky of me. I walked under a small clinic's tent that was sitting there with nobody else there. "Orihime?" Ichigo said looking at me. He was taking out the trash. "Oh, you work here?" I asked. "Yeah, I work here with my dad, would you like to come inside to dry off?"

"Yes please, sorry for using your tarp." I said while running over to his proch. I walked inside the dark house. "Shh." He said grabbing me by my wrist into his room. I sat on a chair in his room. I took my jacket off and hung it on the door knob. "Would you like something to drink?" He asked. "Yes please." He ran down stairs. I ripped my shoes off and my gloves I put my purse on his desk.

"Here you are." He said laying a tray of some snacks and two cups of tea on the desk. "Thank you Kurosaki." I said while putting the hot cup to my lips. "What're you doing up at three in the morning Kurosaki kun?" I asked him. "I should be asking you the same thing, I just got off of work. I am staying here until I can get my own place." He announced. "Oh, I was on my way home from work actually. I was just going to sleep all day since I don't have work tomorrow." He smiled softy.

He started to take his shirt off. "Um. W-what are you doing?" I said with a slight blush. "I just thrown on a shirt and it stinks." He said. He had a nice abdomen. It was as if he works out every single day. With his looks he must get a lot of women. "Kurosaki kun, are you a virgin?" I said out of the blue. "Um, why do you need to know this?" He asked with a red face. "Well, with you're looks you must get a lot of girls right?"

"No, actually. I don't get any women. I did love one woman but she tried to kill me in my sleep because of the guy she fell in love with. He told her to do it so they could live happliy ever after." He layed down on his bed in deep thought. I touched his stomach then slid my hand up to his shoulder in comfort. "Kurosaki kun, don't think about it. It'll just get worse." I said to comfort him. He sat up holding his face with oth hands He started to fight him self it seemed. "Orihime! Get out of here!" He yelled at me. I stood back from him. I seen his eyes turn black and gold. That was my ticket out of there. I ran down the stairs with none of my things. Still bare foot.

I had my hand on the door knob. "Hello." I heard from behind. My breath heavy, sweat started to form on my forhead. I was in fear of what was behind me. I opend the door and ran outside into the pouring rain. "Orihime!" The thing was screaming for me to come back. I was behind and abandoned building. I ran inside the dark building and seen the thing running for me. I started to run to the top of the building. As I got on the third flight of stairs he grabbed my ankle and pulled me down. I hit my head hard.

I looked up at a blury face. It was a pale Ichigo, white hair, black eyes with gold. I screamed at the top of my lungs. I tried my hardest to fight him. "Leave me alone!" I yelled pushing him off of me. He had his hands on my shoulders. He shook me around. He ripped open my blouse. "Ah!" I screamed as he cupped my left breast. "Damn these are huge." He said to embarras me.

The cops shown up and he dissapeared. "Are you ok ma'am?" The cop asked as I pulled my blouse over my breast. "Yes, sir. I just want to go home." I said as I was esscorted home. "Thank you sir!" I yelled to him as I left the car. I ran inside jumping into the shower and then to bed. Today was a crazy day.


End file.
